Ratchet
Ratchet 'is one of the main protagonists of the PlayStation run n' gun/platformer franchise Ratchet and Clank. Born as a Lombax on planet Fastoon, he was sent off to the Solana Galaxy by the last action of Kaeden, Ratchet's father abandoned by the Lombaxes when they retreated to another dimension to escape Percival Tachyon. Growing up on Veldin, Ratchet dreamt of one day making a ship to travel off-world and see the galaxy. But he wouldn't get the chance until he met his lifelong friend and partner, Clank, and together they set off to change the galaxy. Background Long ago, the Lombax race on the planet Fastoon took in an egg that hatched into a Cragmite known as Perceval Tachyon. However, they neglected to tell the Cragmite that they had banished his entire race to another dimension long ago, and raised him as one of their own. Eventually, he found out and raised an army out of anger to eliminate the Lombaxes, who were forced to retreat to another dimension or face extinction. However, four Lombaxes remained: Angela Cross, Alister Azimuth, Kaeden, and his son Ratchet, who was left on Veldin to escape the carnage. As he grew, Ratchet became an expert mechanic, building his own ship to eventually travel the galaxy, but was disappointed to discover he needed a robotic ignition system to start it. Luckily, such a thing fell right on his lap in the form of Clank, his soon to be lifelong companion. Together, the two stopped the insidious plans of Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, Captain Qwark, Dr. Nefarious, Gleeman Vox and Dreadzone, Otto Destruct, Mr. Eye of the Netherverse, and even Percival Tachyon himself, saving the universe and becoming heroes for all time. Stats '''Attack Potency: Large Star Level '(Even some of his less impressive weapons like the Warmonger are capable of outputting one megaton rocket blasts, and his black hole weapons such as the Rift Ripper and Singularity Grenade can output energy on this level. Because Ratchet can damage every enemy with his wrench, it scales to his physicality. In Secret Agent Clank, Klunk is prepared to use a laser powerful enough to destroy every planet in the galaxy in one shot. It's possible that Ratchet's highest tier weapons, namely the R.Y.N.O variants and above, are comparable in power, and by proxy Ratchet himself is comparable. The Landstalker purportedly can destroy a small star system, and Ratchet can defeat them with just his wrench) | At least '''Small City Level, possibly Dwarf Star Level '''(Wields the same megaton weaponry as his original incarnation. Ratchet defeats Dr. Nefarious's Insta-Mech, which is powered by a dwarf star, and Nefarious survived the destruction of said dwarf star caused by his mech. The same argument about Ratchet's weapon AP scaling to his physicality applies here) '''Speed: Beyond Massively Than Light '''reactions (Ratchet and Clank pilot ships across the galaxy, and can travel the entire length of a galaxy in seconds. Tools of Destruction shows that Ratchet can engage in space combat while traveling at these speeds. Ratchet can also dodge and jump over beams from Tyhrranoids which showcase properties of legitimate lasers with ease) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''reactions (Capable of piloting ships comparable in speed to that of ships in the original series) '''Durability: Large Star Level '(Can take hits from foes who can tank hits from his weaponry using his wrench, so it should be comparable to his Attack Potency) | At least '''Small City Level, possibly Dwarf Star Level (Survives attacks from Qwark's Warmonger and Nefarious's Insta-Mech) Hax: '''Transmutation, Absolute-Zero Ice, Poison Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation, possible Resistance to Transmutation, Can force any enemy to dance uncontrollably, Decoy Creation, Summoning, Battlefield Removal, Mind Control (On certain robots), Fear Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Phasing, Infection, Explosion Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Interdimensional Travel, Invisibility, Durability Negation, Hacking, Attack Reflection, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Invulnerability, Stat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Non-Corporeal Interaction '''Intelligence: Genius '(Was capable of fixing and creating numerous starships, warp drives, and other inventions. Knew Qwark was not to be trusted from the very start of his adventures. Became one of the foremost tactical generals of the Q-Force and led them to victory against Nefarious and the Tyhrranoids. Has a lot of experience due to his galactic adventures) | '''Average '(Is a competent ship mechanic, but generally is much more naive and trusting to a fault compared to his original incarnation, to the point where he couldn't figure out Qwark's obvious betrayal) 'Stamina: Very High '(Able to win against 100 waves of enemies in a combat arena) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Fire Manipulation * Ice Manipulation: '''Certain weaponry, like the Cryoshot, Freeze Omega Mod, or Zero-Kelvin Diode Nanoswarmers, allow Ratchet to manipulate temperatures up to or near Absolute Zero * '''Electricity Manipulation * Transmutation: 'Ratchet has at least 8 different guns designed to transform enemies into animals, or even snowmen. The bigger the enemy, the longer it takes * '''Battlefield Removal: '''Ratchet's Rift Ripper and Suck Cannon are designed to remove enemies from the battlefield either by warping them to another dimension or sucking them into a storage unit, respectively. * '''Shielding: '''Ratchet has numerous barriers, such as the Tesla Shield, which allow him to stop all attacks from hurting him for a brief time * '''Healing: '''By collecting Nanotech, Ratchet is capable of restoring damage he has taken, and he is able to stock up nanotech for use later * '''Non-Corporeal Interaction: '''Ratchet can harm the ghosts on the ghost station. * '''Life Manipulation: '''Ratchet's Healing Mod can steal vitality from enemies and give it to Ratchet * '''Transmutation Resistance: '''When Nefarious activated his Bio-Bliterator to turn all organics in Metropolis into robots, Ratchet was unaffected. However, it is possible Nefarious simply set the beam to only affect the Tyhrranoids. * '''Decoy Creation: '''Ratchet can deploy a dummy of himself to distract enemies * '''Sound Manipulation: '''Ratchet's Taunter sends out a very irritating sound that attracts any enemy. * '''Disguise Generation: '''Ratchet can use his Hologuise to become an exact copy of a robot or Captain Qwark in the eyes of everyone else * '''Hacking: '''Ratchet can use his Hacker, Infiltrator, Trespasser, and other devices to hack all sorts of machinery * '''Resistance to Sleep Manipulation: '''Ratchet can inhale enormous amounts of Lombax Snooze Mist and still remain awake, although his health is drained by the substance * '''Summoning: '''Ratchet is capable of calling upon a horde of Nano-Swarmers or Netherbeasts to assist him * '''Energy Absorption: '''Many of Ratchet's armor sets, like the Mega-Bomb armor, can absorb enemy damage and turn it into an extremely powerful attack * Interd'imensional Travel: '''Ratchet's ship Aphelion comes with a Grav-o-metric Warp Drive to travel between galaxies in an instant, and the Dimensionator allows Ratchet to travel between dimensions * '''Mind Control: '''The Hypno-matic allows Ratchet to take control of certain robots in order to reach places he otherwise couldn't. Ratchet can also do this to normal enemies with the Vox Industries Brainwash mod * '''Gravity Manipulation/Resistance to Gravity Manipulation: '''Ratchet's Gravity Boots allow him to ignore any shifts in gravity around him, and his Grav-Tether allows him to manipulate gravity to travel between different magnetic surfaces * '''Invulnerability: '''By breaking open an Inferno Crate, Ratchet becomes completely invincible to enemies for a short time * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Infernox Crates also boost the power of Ratchet's wrench, and he can augment his defense to up to 96% damage reduction with the Chameleon and Stalker Armor sets. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''The Nightmare Box deploys an image so horrifying, it makes enemies either run in fear or focus on destroying it immediately * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''Via black hole generation * '''Phasing: '''Ratchet's Stalker armor and Defragmenter allow him to fire projectiles or attack with strikes that pass through enemies * '''Size Manipulation: '''Ratchet's Shrink Ray allows him to either make enemies incredibly tiny or make himself a towering giant, or shrink himself. * '''Weather Manipulation: '''The Thundersmack allows Ratchet to summon storm clouds to zap enemies with lightning * '''Time Manipulation: '''The Zoni Gun allows Ratchet to slow time to a crawl * '''Infection: '''The Infecto Bomb, upon hitting an enemy, infects their mind and forces them to turn on their allies, before eventually dying to the infection itself * '''Crystal Manipulation: '''The Crystallix armor allows Ratchet to generate a mass of crystals upon performing a Hyper Strike with his Omniwrench to damage foes * '''Sludge Manipulation: '''The Sludge Mk. 9 armor coats any projectiles in corrosive sludge to slow down the speed of the attack * '''Attack Reflection: '''Ratchet's Refractor allows him to reflect all laser-based attacks back to sender * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Some of the enemies Ratchet transmutes and his Mega-Bomb armor allow him to spread explosions around the battlefield * '''Invisibility: '''The Chameleon Armor allows Ratchet to almost become invisible while moving * '''Durability Negation: '''By using the Stalker armor, Ratchet's wrench phases through an enemy and infects them with poison and fire to destroy them from the inside * '''Poison Manipulation: '''Ratchet's Acid Mod, Sludge Mk. 9 armor, and Nano-swarmers are all capable of inflicting enemies with poison * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Several of Ratchet's weapons can turn enemies into walking bombs which explode on contact with another enemy Techniques * '''Hyper Strike: '''Ratchet jumps into the air and then slams his wrench onto the ground for massive damage * '''Comet Strike: '''Ratchet hurls his wrench forward to hit far-off targets * '''Glide: '''Ratchet's Hoverboots allow him to glide in the air for a brief time * '''Three-Hit Combo Equipment * Omniwrench Millennium 12: '''Ratchet's newest melee tool, capable of extending in order to grapple onto faraway objects as well as deliver a classic beatdown up close. Other wrenches, like the ones in Going Commando and the Obsidian Blade in Deadlocked, are far more powerful but have since been discarded by Ratchet * '''Dimensionator: '''Allows Ratchet to travel between dimensions. * '''Aphelion: '''Ratchet's ship he discovered on Planet Fastoon. It can be upgraded to include a hyperdrive, stronger weapons, and better shielding by collecting Raritanium and delivering it to Slim Cognito * '''Nanotech: '''Allows Ratchet to heal himself if he is seriously injured. * '''Nano-Pak: '''Allows Ratchet to store nanotech for later use * '''Grind Boots: '''Allow Ratchet to grind on rails * '''Box Breaker: '''Allows Ratchet to unleash a powerful shockwave that destroys all nearby breakable objects * '''Gadgetron P.D.A: '''Allows Ratchet to purchase more ammo for his guns at any time, although for a higher price than at a normal Gadgetron vendor * '''XZ-88 Hoverboard * Swingshot: '''Allows Ratchet to grapple between certain points * '''Levitator/Jetpack: '''Allow Ratchet to fly through the air using Clank, although he must refuel at some point * '''Charge Boots: '''Allow Ratchet to boost forward at incredible speed, before slowing down after a certain time * '''Warp Pad: '''Allows Ratchet to place a warp point and then warp to it immediately from anywhere else, as long as he is in range of the first warp point * '''Hypno-matic: '''Allows Ratchet to control the minds of certain robots to make them interact with the environment in ways Ratchet can't * '''Shrink Ray: '''Allows Ratchet to shrink or enlarge himself or others at any time * '''O2 Mask: '''Allows Ratchet to breathe in space or underwater indefinitely * '''Time Bombs: '''While on Ratchet's back, Clank can throw time bombs to freeze enemies in place. He has an infinite supply, but they can only be used one at a time * '''Dynamo: '''Allows Ratchet to activate certain machinery using green nodes. This and the Swingshot were later combined into the Hypershot * '''Merc and Green: '''While trapped on the DreadZone station, Ratchet was given these two combat bots from a former (dead) contestant. They are capable of flight, shooting cables to act as grind rails, hacking orbs, generating shields around Ratchet, turning bolt cranks, deploying EMP grenades, and attacking enemies with lasers or a BOGO bomb. * '''Gravity Boots: '''Allow Ratchet to stick to any magnetic surface and climb along it at his normal speed * '''Trespasser/Hacker/Infiltrator/Electrolyzer/Decryptor: '''Allow Ratchet to hack into machinery in order to progress * '''Hydrodisplacer: '''Allows Ratchet to drain pools of water and move that water elsewhere * '''Pilot's Helmet: '''Allows Ratchet to interface with all types of foreign ships * '''Hovership: '''A ship Ratchet can commandeer that is capable of firing missiles in large quantities * '''Landstalker: '''A tank Ratchet can use to fire plasma-based missiles to do enormous damage * '''Puma: '''A battle car Ratchet can use to traverse the battlefield. Fires off machine-gun like plasma shots * '''Hoverbike: '''Basically a faster, less defensive Puma * '''Hover Boots: '''A gift from Alister Azimuth, allowing Ratchet to travel at high speeds, jump off of ramps, and glide through the air * '''Heli-Pack/Thruster Pack: '''Allows Ratchet to high jump, long jump, and glide through the air when attached to Clank. The Thruster-Pack can also perform a ground slam to hit objects on the ground * '''Hydro-Pack: '''Allows Ratchet to swim underwater at high speeds when equipped with Clank * '''Refractor: '''Allows Ratchet to redirect lasers or energy blasts to other locations * '''Omnisoaker: '''Allows Ratchet to spray certain substances he stores in the barrel of the soaker * '''Vac-U 4000: '''Allows Ratchet to suck up small objects and store them in the barrel, similarly to the Suck Cannon except without being able to fire the sucked-up objects * '''Reflector: '''A shield that deflects/negates energy beams * '''Quake Hammer: '''Allows Ratchet to smash through weak floors and rocks * '''Orb-o-matic: '''Fires a series of orbs that can conduct electricity * '''Glob Lobber: '''Shoots out sticky paste that can be used to add weight to an object by sticking them to the ground * '''Armor Magnetizer: '''Allows Ratchet to magnetically attract metallic objects from much further distances * '''Groovitron: '''Allows Ratchet to fire a disco ball that forces enemies to dance uncontrollably until the ball disappears. Its upgrade, the Golden Groovitron, has unlimited ammunition * '''Rift Inducer/Rift Inducer 5000: '''Fires a black hole that first damages enemies and then sucks them into another dimension when no more damage can be dealt. The 5000 variant is similar but instead summons an interdimensional beast named Fred to damage the enemy instead * '''Tornado Launcher: '''Fires miniature tornadoes to damage enemies * '''Thermanator: '''Allows Ratchet to heat up or freeze bodies of water * '''Tractor Beam: '''Lets Ratchet pull certain pillars or even people with a yellow emblem attached to them * '''Grav Tether: '''Lets Ratchet use the power of gravity to move between different magnetic surfaces * '''Sonic Summoner: '''Allows Ratchet to summon Sand Mice from specific burrows, which can absolutely annihilate almost any enemy * '''Metal Detector * Sprout-O-Matic: '''Allows Ratchet to make certain types of plants grow, which can either be carnivorous attacking forces, or bomb plants * '''Polarizer: '''Reverses the polarity of magnets * '''Glider/Robo-Wings: '''Allow Ratchet to glide through the air on the wind * '''Heli-Pod: '''Attaches to certain objects and makes them hover in the air against their control * '''Gelanator: '''Fires out globs of gel that can be used as platforms * '''Geo-Laser: '''An upgrade for Clank that allows him to cut through almost any material to get to new places * '''Clank-Zapper: '''An attachment for Clank that lets him shoot a powerful beam to damage any enemy trying to sneak up behind Ratchet * '''Ultramech Pads: '''When Clank stands on one, he becomes Giant Clank, easily capable of leveling buildings, flying at faster than light speeds, and firing enormous amounts of missiles * '''Armor: '''Ratchet has picked up numerous sets of armor over his adventures. Most of them simply provide a defense boost, but the ones in Size Matters also provide extra benefits, such as: ** '''Wildfire armor: '''Provides a 28% defense boost and sets enemies on fire when hit with the Omniwrench ** '''Sludge Mk. 9 armor: '''Provides a 42% defense boost, coats all projectiles in sludge to slow them down, and causes the wrench to lay down corrosive goop when it is swung ** '''Crystallix armor: '''Provides a 56% defense boost and generates a mass of crystals to attack enemies upon performing a Hyper-Strike ** '''Electroshock armor: '''Provides a 74% defense boost and shocks enemies with electricity upon hitting them with the wrench ** '''Mega-Bomb armor: '''Gives an 84% defense boost and stores up energy so that when Ratchet swings his wrench, it causes a powerful explosion that damages all nearby enemies ** '''Hyberborean armor: '''Gives a 92% defense boost and freezes enemies in blocks when hit with the wrench ** '''Chameleon armor: '''Gives a 96% defense boost and makes Ratchet almost invisible when moving ** '''Fire-Bomb armor: '''Gives an 84% defense boost and shoots a powerful fireball upon Ratchet finishing a three-hit combo ** '''Shock Crystal armor: '''Gives a 64% defense boost and combines the properties of the Crystallix and Electroshock armors ** '''Wildburst armor: '''The Widburst set packs minute Wildfire ceramic wafers inside of a superheated bubble of viscous sludge goo, which acts as a thickener. When the user performs a Hyper Strike, a sludge bubble is formed that explosively expands, releasing burning sludge in a small radius that damages enemies. Gives a 36% defense boost ** '''Triple Wave armor: '''Gives a 64% defense boost and fires a wave of electricity, fire, and sludge all at once ** '''Ice II armor: '''Gives a 92% defense boost and fires out multiple ice crystals at enemies when using a Hyper Strike ** '''Stalker armor: '''Gives a 96% defense boost and allows Ratchet's wrench to phase through enemies in order to coat their insides with fire and poison, destroying them from within * '''Weaponry: '''Ratchet has an absolutely enormous arsenal of weapons on him at almost all times, with an extremely large variety of effects. Some of his most notable ones include: ** '''Visibomb Gun: '''Allows Ratchet to fire a remote-controlled missile that deals massive amounts of damage ** '''R.Y.N.O: '''The Rip Ya a New One, one of the most powerful weapons ever made, firing a large spread of missiles that deal immense damage. The weapon would later go through 5 upgrades, with the latest ones being so powerful they are described as being able to possibly wipe out all life in the galaxy. The most destructive is likely the RYNOcirator, which fires a ball that simply turns everything in its range to ash. ** '''Zodiac: '''A weapon so powerful it clears the entire area of any common enemy, without fail. To compensate, its ammo capacity is extremely low ** '''Harbinger: '''A weapon grafted from a DreadZone satellite gun, which fires a storm of powerful lasers along with meteors to decimate everything in its path ** '''Bouncer: '''Fires a ball which explodes on contact with an enemy, releasing many smaller bombs which also explode to collectively destroy a target ** '''Plasma Storm: '''Fires a ball of electricity that arcs and hits every enemy that comes into its range ** '''N90 Hurricane: '''A rapid fire gun that deals large damage in small amounts in a short time ** '''Agents of Dread: '''Ratchet deploys several Gadgebots armed with mass quantities of weaponry, which then explode after a certain time for massive damage ** '''Buzz Blades: Fires out a storm of spiked blades which hit enemies and then boomerang back to hit them again multiple times in succession ** Judicator/Arbiter: '''Fires off extremely powerful rockets which are powerful enough to kill most enemies in a couple hits ** '''Ducks of Doom: '''Turn enemies into exploding, fire-elemental ducks ** '''Winterizer: '''Turn enemies into snowmen while Christmas jingles play ** '''Black Sheepinator: '''Turns enemies into explosive sheep ** '''Spiral of Death: '''Fires a sawblade forward which then travels back to its source, dealing extra damage when it does so ** '''Mr. Zurkon/Zurkon Jr.: '''Miniature drones Ratchet can deploy which spout several quips as they mercilessly shoot at enemies ** '''Zoni Blaster: '''Allows Ratchet to slow time to a crawl ** '''Liquid Nitrogen Gun: '''Sprays enemies with a stream of liquid nitrogen, freezing them and then shattering them ** '''Pixelizer: '''Turns enemies into a block of pixels ** '''Shield Charger: '''Generates a shield to defend Ratchet, which can later be upgraded to shoot powerful streams of electricity and last far longer ** '''Flux Rifle: '''A powerful sniping weapon good for picking off far-off targets ** '''Infector: '''Infects enemies with acidic poison that clouds their judgement and forces them to attack their allies before dying themselves ** '''Shredder Claws: '''Energy claws around Ratchet's hands that tear enemies to shreds and grow more powerful the more use they have ** '''Mootator: '''Turns enemies into cows ** '''Pork Bomb Gun: '''Turns enemies into exploding pigs ** '''Pixelizer: '''Converts enemies into a pixellated form, killing them ** '''Proton Drum: '''Deploys a ball that released energy shockwaves to damage foes ** '''Netherfiends: '''Deploys a netherbeast from another dimension to damage a foe with deadly force ** '''Megaturret Glove: '''Deploys several rocket-shooting miniature turrets to damage foes, which only activate when Ratchet is close to one and enemies are nearby ** '''Cryoshot: '''Freezes enemies at near absolute-zero temperatures ** '''Sonic Eruptor: '''A frog-based shotgun where timing is needed in order to achieve the highest power blast ** '''Scorpion Flail: '''A massive chain of energy attached to spiked ball which deals large damage, powerful enough to shake the ground ** Megarocket Cannon: One of Ratchet’s most powerful rocket launchers to date Key '''Original Series | Reboot Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Even some of Ratchet's weaker weapons, like the Fusion Grenades, are capable of leveling city blocks * Held back the bite of a War Grok, which completely dwarfed Ratchet in size * Able to hold on to Clank's arm for at least 20 seconds while they were dangling off the edge of a platform * Able to spin large bolt cranks with ease Speed/Reactions * Dodges laser beams fired from Tyhrranoids * Can react to blaster bolts fired from ships while engaging in space combat * Can react to meteors approaching him and dodge quickly Durability/Endurance * Thanks to his armor reducing damage by 96% and the fact that he can potentially carry up to 999 nanotech units, it becomes very hard to actually kill Ratchet * Survived a full power strike from Alister Azimuth, but fell off the ledge to his death afterwards * Survived a fall of over 50 feet with no armor enhancements Skill/Intelligence * Able to build working starships all by himself * Able to best Ace Hardlight and the rest of the DreadZone Exterminators in combat * Conquered every arena challenge in the Megacorp Games, Annihilation Nation, DreadZone, and the Imperial Fight Festival * Shut down DreadZone for good by beating Gleeman Vox in his mecha Powerscaling Ratchet is likely the most powerful character in the series who directly engages in physical combat. That said, games like All 4 One and Full Frontal Assault show that Clank, Nefarious, and Captain Qwark are perfectly capable of fighting alongside him as equals, and the Markazian Talwyn Apogee and Lombax Angela Cross are capable of either fighting alongside or against Ratchet and holding their own Weaknesses * Though his supply of nanotech is extremely large, it can run out, and if it does Ratchet is dead. * His weapons can run out of ammo, forcing him to rely on his wrench, which can do roughly the same damage but leaves Ratchet more at risk. However, considering how many weapons he has acquired, and the fact that he can purchase more ammo at any time, this is a relatively minor issue. * His 2016 incarnation is vulnerable to being tricked, due to his gullible nature. * While he can fight by himself comfortably, Ratchet is at his best when together with Clank, as without him Ratchet loses much of his movement options * Many of his gadgets are rather situational and not suited for combat Sources Some Ratchet and Clank Analysis Thingy by JJSliderman Ratchet and Clank wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Star Level Category:Small City Level Category:Pilots Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sony Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Firearm Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Ratchet and Clank Category:Characters